Holidays and Followthroughs
by Elouera
Summary: Ron and Hermione are full of fluff.  Harry and Ginny are creating angst and stress.  A story following our favorite Gryffindor four through their love and troubles.  Starts in fourth year, but pretends that all of the Voldy drama doesn't happen.
1. Christmas

Christmas…

Disclaimer: I owe it all to JKR

A/N: I think in the first part the boys are a bit drunk…

Finally, vacation! No more classes. No more homework. Just Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny in Gryffindor Tower. It was 3 in the morning on the night before Christmas, well I guess it was Christmas Day.

Ron and Harry were playing chess in the middle of the common from, perched on poufs, stolen form Professor Trelawney, which were placed on a table, which was stacked on another table. Ginny was asleep with her head in Hermione's lap who was slowly french-braiding her hair.

Quite suddenly, Ron sneezed and tumbled from the top of their pile, landing on his knees. Harry laughed quietly, stood up, jumped down to the floor and said, "So does this mean I win?" "Sure," Ron rplied lazily from the floor.

Hermione said to Harry, "I sit just me or does he get more clumsy with every step he takes?" Harry chuckled sleepily and nodded his agreement.

He made his way over to the couch and accidentally plopped down upon Ginny's feet, who yelped and tried to sit up, but Hermione had a firm grip on her hair, so Ginny's head snapped back onto Hermione's lap.

"Harry get the bloody hell up I was sleeping!" she shrieked. "Watch it, you sound like your brother," snapped Hermione.

"I'm not always that bad: retorted Ron, now on his feet. Ginny snorted and said, "Harry get off my feet, and Hermione, you're pulling my hair out."

Harry and Hermione jumped up and walked over to the other couch and sat down. Ron sat next to Ginny, who was now sleeping in a sitting position with her head against the armrest. He promptly stretched out, placed his feet on Ginny's knees and began to snore. Harry glanced at Hermione and rolled his eyes, but she was already curled up like a cat on the other cushion with her eyes tightly shut. Harry got up, pulled a pillow off a chair and fell asleep sprawled on the floor.

The four teenagers awoke around 11:30 at the sound of the chess board falling to the floor. Rather startled, they groggily sat up and rubbed their eyes in a disgruntled fashion. Ron looked around, and his face lit up; "PRESENTS!" He and Ginny, in true Weasley fashion, lept toward their piles and started digging through them, Ron was moving faster than Ginny and reached the bottom of his set first. Harry was only on his third present, Hermione her secong, and Ginny about three quarters of the way thourgh hers.

Ron bit his lip and thought ahrd for a moment and then hesitantly started to speak, "Erm… Hermione? I think the…er… house-elves um… forgot to put your present here in the common room" "Oh, well then," Hermione replied bluntly, "let's go up to your dormitory and fetch it."

Ginny's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at Hermoine, but she only grinned slightly and truned around to mount the boy's stair with Ron close behind.

Harry reached for an envelope in his pile, expecting the Dursley's usual crappy present. But, Harry J. Potter was written on it in Ginny's handwriting. He shook out a piece of parchment and stared at the 3 short words, his face flaring red; I love you.

He looked up into Ginny's chocolate eyes, she smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry to be repetitive Harry, but I fear I'm in the same predicament as Ron, I can't seem to find your gft." They stared at eachother for a moment and then Harry said, "That's because I have it right here."

He leaned across Hermione's presents and kissed her softly on the lips. He drew away and opened his eyes to see Ginny smilng. "Funny," she said, "that's what Hermione got Ron."

Fin


	2. Windows

A View from the Windows 

Disclaimer: I obviously own none of this.

A/N: This is from a _really_ weird perspective, so if you are going to flame, please do not flame about that, I already know. It's as if I'm sitting on the Hogwarts windowsills, looking in on the castle's inhabitants, and relaying my observations to you. Also, I apologize for all of the typos in the first chapter, I wrote it a really long time ago and I didn't realize they were there until it was already posted.

A teenage girl, about 15, lies on her stomach on the floor of her room. She is the only one there, although there were two other beds besides the one next to her. She had several rolls of scribbled on parchment spread on the floor before her, as well as several open books. She had the business end of her quill in her mouth, and her mind was clearly not on her school work.

Let us, just for a moment, open up a window into her mind…

_Christmas…the morning I'd been waiting for for so long . And, what do you know, he was, too. It had taken months of Ginny's strongest persuasive skills to get me to that point. For what seemed like forever he stood there confused while I sat on the bed, beet red. Finally he said, "Um, Hermione? Why are you just sitting there? Shouldn't we…er… look for it?" I took a deep breath and said, "I found it." I walked, on shaking legs, over to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. He then grinned and we just sat, kissing and talking, in his dormitory until dinner._

Now, aren't we glad we took that little look into Hermione's mind? I'm sure we are all much happier now. As we watch her, Hermione rolls onto her back and sighs happily. We can tell that her mind is still on a certain red-headed boy…

Interrupting her thoughts comes a knock on the door. The door opens and there stands Ginny. She rolls her eyes and says, in a bored voice, "Ron wants you, and of course he can't get up here."

With a smile Hermione leaves her uncompleted homework to go down to the common room to see her newly acquired boyfriend.

Let us now jump to the windowsill of an empty classroom. We can just see two dark shapes silhouetted in the doorway. One of them is quite tall, while the other has bushy hair. I believe it is our very own Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

We can now make out their faces, and we can see the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. What could this boy be up to? He grabbs her hand, lacing their fingers together, and leads her over to a window on the opposite end of the room from us. She puts her arm around his waist and, holding each other close, they gaze out the window.

We watch as the sun becomes completely hidden by the Forbidden Forest, until, finally they move. He turns to her, pulling her arms around his neck. My, my, let's take a moment to remember how awkward these two were with each other a mere two weeks go. I think we'll all agree that there has been quite a change.

We can just barely hear him say, "I don't believe I ever thanked you for your wonderful Christmas present."

"Oh, I believe you did, many _many_ times," she replies with a smile.

"Well, a man can never be too grateful," he says, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss.

Let's give them some privacy, shall we, and go back to see what's happening in Hermione's dormitory…

It seems as if those courageous Gryffindors have found a way around the no boys up the stairway rule. The fourth year girl's dormitory is bustling with students. Not students doing work, but students decorating. The Creevey boys are attempting to make Hermione's bed curtains sparkle while Harry and Ginny are bewitching rose petals to float in the air. Parvati and Lavender are shooting spells into the corners of the room; sweeping up dust bunnies and lighting candles.

What are they up to? Could this shave something to do with that sparkle in Ron's eyes? I think it does. We watch as the Gryffindors all finish up their decorating tasks and slowly walk out. All but two, that is. Harry and Ginny remain, standing hand in hand by the door.

Ginny sighs happily and leans into Harry's side. "She is going to freak out."

"I just hope she doesn't mind her desk this un-workable," he replies, regarding Hermione's bouquet laden desk.

"I didn't know Ron was this romantic."

"I didn't know Ron was this smart. I mean, clever enough to come up with this plan for her."

"Hey, that _is_ my brother you're talking about!" replies Ginny, pretending to take great offense.

"The difference in intelligence surprises me every day" says Harry with a smile.

Ginny laughs and kisses him hard on the lips Since they'd gotten together he is always amazing her with how… witty… he is.

Now let's give this couple some privacy and go back to our young Weasley boy and his brown-haired girlfriend.

Yes, there they are, silhouetted against the sunset, alone in an old classroom.

Oh, there goes that picturesque silhouette as Ron pushes Hermione against the wall. Getting feisty, are we? This might be interesting.

Oh please, why are you pushing him away? Oh, Hermione, why can't you just forget the homework? Alright, so the promise of meeting late tonight in the common room is sweet, but what are we going to do right _now?_

Just listen to our disappointed sighs, Hermione, as you lace your fingers through his with that coy smile of yours and escape from his trap. I can tell you right now that we are not the only ones who want you pressed hard against that wall. A certain carrot-topped, blue-eyed boy does, too.

Now, my fellow observers, let us skip down the hallways after our young lovers and peek through each and every window pane at them. They really do look so perfect walking along like that. They have a divine height difference and their bodies just fit so well against each other. How happy are we that they finally are happy, that they're finally together? _Extremely._

Oh, I _am_ excited to see Hermione's face when she enters the Common Room. This should be fun.

He's starting to get nervous. Does he really think that she won't be pleased? I, for one, would give quite a lot to be in her position. A fit, tall red-headed boy with piercing blue eyes completely devoted to me? Yes, please.

As we squint down the hallway from our perch on this window sill we see Ron stop as they reach the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady is barely suppressing a giggle as she grins with anticipation. Clearly she knows what's going on in the tower behind her.

We see Ron take Hermione in his arms, hugging her tightly, his hands shaking out of nervousness.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione, our ever-intuitive Hermione, has realized that a plan is hatching right under her nose.

Ron attempts to avoid the subject. Don't you know, Ron, that that never works? "Well, let's just go in then… _Draco Dormiens_!" he speaks the password firmly and the portrait springs open, revealing an empty room.

"This is odd, I wonder where everyone's gone off to?" said Hermione. And then, sadly, our view is temporarily cut off as the portrait hole closes and we scramble along the side of the castle to a window in the Common Room.

It seems our Hermione has seen the trail of rose petals leading to the girl's staircase. She is now standing at the foot of the steps, bending over to pick up the bouquet of yellow roses on the first step. Ron is still standing at the entrance to the room, anxious and fidgeting.

Hermione opens up the small card sitting in the thorny stems and reads, aloud:

_You're a lucky girl. I've never seen Ron act like this before, not ever. It's amazing what you do to him. Amazing how hard he tries to keep you happy. You really are lucky. Love, Ginny._

Hermione smiles across the room at a blushing Ron and continues up the stairs. She unties the roll of parchment from the banister, seeing that it too is a letter from a member of the Weasley family:

_Hermione, I am glad to hear that our Ronald has finally revealed his feelings towards you. It really was hard to see him suffer through trying to hide that. The noticeable change in his attitude throughout these last few weeks is immeasurable. See you at Easter, Percy._

Hermione seems to be growing apprehensive. She may be the only person in Hogwarts who doesn't know what lies at the top of the stairs. Just then an owl swoops down the staircase at her, regally dropping a purple envelope at her feet. She opens the Weasley twins' letter and laughs as she reads something thoroughly inappropriate about her and Ron's newfound relationship.

Our young, bushy-haired girl is now standing outside her bedroom door, her arms full of letters from various members of the Weasley family. She stands there nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her only clue as to what is hidden behind this thick wooden door is the mess of glitter spilling through the space beneath the door.

Finally, she places her mail on he floor, takes a deep breath, and enters her room. From our perch on a window sill inside her room we see the door swing open, revealing Hermione with her jaw dropped. She regards the room with amazement, slowly taking it all in.

Her bed curtains are pinker, and shining. The room now smells of flowers and the Burrow. I wonder how the got that familiar smell of the Weasley abode in there? Bubbles line the ceiling, and rose petals float gracefully through the air. Hermione lays down on the floor beside her bed in the very same position as in the beginning of our journey.

Her eyes shine with tears of joy as she realizes what Ron has done for her. He has taken her plain bedroom and made it unique. He has made this space special for her, but why? It was almost as if he were trying to tell her something, but what could it be?

As she ponders what Ron's sweet intentions were, she stretches out on the carpet, reaching her arms above her head. Her hand brushes into something on the floor, in place of her discarded school books, that neither we nor her had noticed before. It's not quite a letter, merely a note scrawled on a piece of parchment. Just a small square of fraying parchment, but as she picks it up her hand draws up to cover her mouth, and then she grins.

Hermione Granger jumps up from the floor of the redecorated dormitory and races down the stairs and past all the grinning Gryffindors who are now seated in the Common Room. As we watch, she runs up to Ron, and says, "I love you, too, Ronald."

She then kisses him more passionately than either of them has previously experienced. The rest of the house breaks out in applause and catcalls. Everyone is happy, and love fills the air. For now…

A/N: well, that's it for now! Please, R&R, and flames are extremely welcome. I actually rather enjoy the flames because the generic "so cute! i luv it!" just gets old. So please, review, I am here waiting for what you have to say.


End file.
